


Little Domestic Bitches

by bellafarella



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Kissing, Love, M/M, Missing Scene, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Neck Kissing, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: What happened before Sandy Milkovich came by to give Mickey his things so he can *officially* move into the Gallagher house.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 22
Kudos: 268





	Little Domestic Bitches

**Author's Note:**

> Omg hey shameless fandom, I have not written for Gallavich since 2016 and idk where tf this came from but I decided to write a little ficlet of their morning together before Sandy came by and how them having lunch came about. Dont get used to me writing again for Gallavich, this might be a one off lol we'll see if inspiration strikes again. Hope you enjoy this!!! ❤

Ian nuzzles his nose against the short hairs at the back of Mickey’s neck. He presses some soft kisses to his neck, gently waking him from sleep. Mickey groans lightly as he pushes himself further back against Ian, feeling his hardness press against his ass. Ian’s hand tightens its grip on Mickey’s waist, holding him in place, still kissing his neck. Mickey turns his head slightly and captures Ian’s lips in a kiss, licking his lips to part them and slip his tongue inside. Mickey turns around in Ian’s arms so they can kiss in a more comfortable position. Their erections moving against each other through the thin fabric of their boxers, creating a delicious friction between them.

Ian moves to straddle Mickey, legs on either side of him, his ass pressed against his hard cock. He teases him by grinding hard against him as he fucks his mouth with his tongue. Ian reaches down and finds the bottle of lube on the floor from where they left it the night before. Ian scoots off Mickey to give them both access to strip out of their clothes. Ian resettles between Mickey’s open legs and leans forward to kiss his partner on the lips before moving lower to kiss his neck then his chest, as he coats his fingers and circles one around Mickey’s hole. Mickey moans at the feeling of Ian touching him. Mickey’s hands are touching Ian everywhere from his shoulders to his arms and over his chest. Ian slips one finger inside of Mickey, crooking it and moving it in and out of him, teasing him slowly. Mickey is pushing back against his finger so Ian adds a second finger, scissoring him open and touching that spot inside him that gets Mickey to rake his nails up and down Ian’s back, pulling him impossibly closer.

Ian removes his fingers and makes sure there’s enough lube on his dick before pressing his hard cock against Mickey’s entrance. They both moan as Ian pushes all the way inside of him. Mickey wraps his legs around Ian and pulls his face down to his to kiss his lips, fucking his mouth with his tongue and meeting each of Ian’s thrusts.

Ian snaps his hips, fucking into his partner deep and hard. He moves his lips to Mickey’s ear and says softly, “You feel so good, _fuck_ Mick,” before nipping at his earlobe.

Mickey moans, his hand slipping between them to stroke his neglected, leaking cock. His back arches and he moans a bit louder as Ian slams into his prostate. “Fuck, don’t stop, right there, _Ian_.”

Ian fucks him deep, hitting that sweet spot that gets him like this. It doesn’t take much longer before Mickey is coming hard in between them, coating both of their stomachs. Ian comes hard inside of Mickey as he bites on his neck to muffle his moans.

Ian plops onto the mattress next to Mickey as they try to regain their breathing. They both turn their heads slightly to look at each other and Ian says, “Good morning,” with small laugh.

Mickey slaps his chest but laughs also and says, “Yeah.”

Ian sits up and as he crawls over Mickey to get out of bed he kisses him softly on the lips before getting up. “Gotta shower,” He tells him as he wipes off Mickey’s come from his stomach with a discarded t-shirt. “Wanna join?”

“Nah, go ahead, Sandy’s coming soon to bring me some of my things,” Mickey tells him as he sits up and slips his boxers back on.

Ian disappears to the washroom as Mickey starts to get up and out of bed. It’s not long before his cousin walks into the room and starts being her pain in the ass self and teasing him and Ian when he gets back from his shower.

She doesn’t stay long and then it’s just the two of them together. As Ian gets dressed, Mickey asks, “You gonna come meet me at the mall for lunch?”

“Yeah, I gotta go pick up my check then I’ll come. Could you get me –,” Ian starts to say when Mickey interrupts with, “Noodles from Panda Express, you got it.”

Ian smiles at him sweetly. He walks over to him where he’s still folding up his clothes that Sandy brought him and tilts his chin up to him to kiss him softly on the lips. Mickey smiles into the kiss. He’s happy that they’re both out of prison and they can live together in peace – well, relative peace, at the Gallagher house.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
